I miss you
by MissOrangeLover
Summary: Frida hace semanas que no ve a Manny, empiesa a sentir un gran vacio en su vida ¿Que le esta pasando? MXF espero que les guste


¡Hola! Aquí con mi cuarto fic, ¡wow!…cuarto fic y de El Tigre espero que no se vayan a cansar de que escriba tanto xP, bueno es un One shot que hise hace muchísimo tiempo cuando estaba empezando a escribir, le modifique pues tenia varias faltas.

Me inspire principalmente en la canción de "When you're gone" de Avril lavigne y salio el fic jaja.

-Aquí Many y Frida seran un poco mas grandes, alrededor de 15 años

Disclaimer: El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece, les pertenece a Sangra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutierrez

88888888888888888888888888888888888

"**I miss you"**

Llueve…-susurro Frida Suárez desde su ventana-3 semanas…-volvió a susurrar

3 semanas de no ver a Manny, aquello había vuelto sus días grises y solitarios estaba realmente aburrida en ese momento, intentaba distraerse con su banda, salir…Era inútil porque su mente y corazón no estaban donde ella, estaban con Manny, había algunos días que había empezando a salir con alguien, ella sabia con quien, pero no se permitía a pensarlo ni a decirlo

-Manny…-murmuro con tristeza. No entendía porque sentía aquel vació en su vida, como si algo faltara, decidió distraerse un poco y salio de su casa.

Llovía cada vez más fuerte, siguió caminando sin un rumbo fijo recordando sus intentos de hacerle saber, se había enojado, molestado, le había gritado, pero aquello había sido inútil, siguió sin verlo y la última vez habían discutido.

La calle se veía tan vacía y gris en esos momentos, triste paso por una tienda de electrónica en el aparador habían varios televisores en uno estaba el noticiero donde salio la imagen de Manny y La Cuervo, de nuevo, haciendo algunos robos o bromas a los policías, cuando salio su imagen sonrió levemente, puso suavemente su mano sobre el vidrio, luego hizo una mueca de asco al ver a La Cuervo con el, su sonrisa inmediatamente desapareció. De nuevo a su casa volvió, su madre la saludo pero Frida no puso atención al saludo, se dirigió a su cuarto cerro la puerta muy lentamente, luego se abrazo a si misma…

-¿Qué me pasa? Porque siento esto…será que… ¿Te necesito?…-dijo al vació, lo dijo como si el es estuviera ahi y sintió como si le respondiera, como si le hablara, cerro los ojos y sonrió un momento, se estaba volviendo loca pues a veces sentía como si le hablara, realmente lo necesitaba a su lado, necesitaba su compañía, sus palabras su voz, todo pero estaban tan lejos ahora…

Dejo su orgullo de lado, tomo su celular, escribiendo lentamente dos simples palabras, sabría que seguramente no iba a responder pero no perdía nada con intentar; por fin lo envió y espero con el celular en sus manos, los minutos le parecieron horas, era tan largo el esperar algo que seguramente nunca llegaría, a veces le parecía sentir que el celular sonaba pero era una simple ilusión.

Intentaba pensar en alguna otra cosa pero no podía, no creyó que lo necesitaría tanto.

-Respóndeme Manny…- sintió una brisa entrar por la ventana, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, miro triste la ventana, cerro los ojos, oyó las risas, su voz, recordando los momentos pero le alegraba haber disfrutado cada momento a su lado, abrió sus ojos miro por la ventana se oía a la policía cerca, tomo su celular y salio corriendo de su casa, tenia que ser el no importaba la situación, era como si su corazón le rogara que se acercara, nunca pensó poder correr tan rápido, miro la patrulla y mas adelante a el junto con _La Cuervo _quien lo tomaba de la mano, sintió de nuevo aquel vació pero al mismo tiempo alegría al verlo, lo siguió de cerca pero con cuidado, como deseaba volver a aquellos momentos que ahora se veían tan lejanos; noto que ellos habían logrado burlar a la policía, ella se escondió en un callejón pues era su padre quien manejaba aquella patrulla.

Eran las 7:30 PM había estado hrs. ahí junto a el, sin hablarle, tan solo mirándolo de lejos no se atrevía a decirle algo pues se encontraba con _La Cuervo_, el volvía a casa ahora, Frida camino todo el tiempo cerca de el, de repente el se detuvo y saco el celular

-Respóndeme Manny…-volvió a susurrar Frida, el miro triste el celular y lo volvió a guardar, Frida bajo la mirada pero inmediatamente la volvió a subir cuando lo oyó susurrar algo muy suavemente

-Frida-la nombro, sorprendida y algo asustada lo miro, estaba de espaldas sin voltearse; luego siguió su camino mientras Frida se quedo quieta mirando hacia donde se había ido, sonrió alegre luego de tanto tiempo, por fin, se dio cuenta de el porque de aquel vació, jamás creyó necesitar oírlo, sentirlo, verlo.

Volvió a su casa, cansada se recostó en su cama cuando el celular vibro, tomo el celular velozmente abriendo el mensaje, sonrió y abrazo el celular, en cierta forma ella sabia que el lo haría en ese momento, por fin quedándose dormida profundamente y tranquilamente hacia tiempo que no lograba dormir de esa manera, entro su padre a la habitación, tomo el celular dejándolo en el buró cerca de su cama, movió un teclado del celular se prendió la pantalla sin hacer caso lo dejo en el buro dejando el mensaje que en letras grandes decía…

"Yo también Te Extraño…"

888888888888888888888888888

Y aquí esta, espero que les haya gustado xP espero Reviews, criticas y/o sugerencias ¡nos vemos/leemos!


End file.
